Harem-verse: Club Casagrande
by Masternica
Summary: Part of the Harem-verse series. Club Casagrande offers its members a place where they can make their darkest fantasies come true.
1. Chapter 1

Harem-verse: Club Casagrande.

Greetings my friends. After seeing that my last story was not well received I had my doubts to continue with this saga. But hey, they're just fanfics so what to worry about. Well without further clarification let's start at once.

Chapter 1: Dipper bitches.

Club Casagrande was not a simple country club as everyone believed. The place also had a large complex of rooms where members could make their darkest fantasies come true. Today's story places us in room 12. Where our beloved Dipper was with his beloved Harem who wore dog collars.

-Very good girls. Ready to have fun with daddy. "Dipper said sitting in a chair that was in the room already naked. To which their dogs responded imitating canine barks. Those who without thinking twice began to give pleasure with their mouths to the penis of their master. Wendy had grabbed the tip and was not letting any other bitch come over and growling at them like a real bitch.

-Don't be selfish Wendy. The others also have needs.-Dipper said what his redhead bitch obeyed.

-Very good girls prepare. Soon they will receive their prize. "Dipper said to what the four girls began to stand in front of his cock and his master filled them with his white seed. Then the dogs began to lick each other to taste the sperm of their beloved owner.

After all that previous game Dipper proceeded to fuck her bitches one by one. The first was Pacifica.

-That's. Little bitch moves those big thick hips for Daddy. said the galan pines as his lover gasped with pleasure. When feeling his huge cock inside her and his strong hands fondling her. Pacifica once despised Dipper but now she could not live without him. She was a slave to both her virility and the pleasant treatment she received from him.

The second bitch was Wendy she was much more masochistic than her friend Rubia loved that her beloved mistreated her like a huge mastiff raping a chiguagua she encouraged Dipper with groans and howls that made him penetrate her with twice the strength.

The third dog was Candy the young Korean was a tender puppy in being spoiled by its owner, Kisses and charisma accompanying Dipper's cock in the process of spoiling Candy.

Last but not least was Tambry. The goth girl spent some time dating Robie but as expected Mabel made a mistake again. Robbie simply could not satisfy the purple haired girl so when Pacifica proposed to join the committee for the sexual pleasure of Dipper she did not hesitate to leave Robbie. Dipper was not only much better lover but also more attentive most of their problems were resolved thanks to the support of Dipper.

Once the brunette finished satisfying all of her bitches the girls came out of the role of dogs and got dressed again.

-I hope I have not been very hard with you.-Dipper said.

-You are joking this better session so far.-said Candy hugging her beloved.

-If every time you want a bunch of bitches. You just have to ask for it. "Pacifica said smiling mischievously.

the end...

Well, I hope you liked it. Remember that you can leave your opinions in the Reinwens. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harem-verse: Club Casagrande.

Good morning my dear readers today I bring you a chapter about some characters that I had not written yet. Well, I hope you're in the mood for something from Furry. Without more to add, let's start at once.

Chapter 2: The wives of the Dragon.

The history of today is located in room 15. Thanks to the Interdimensional Alliance, beings from other worlds can visit the earth. Including the world of Kung fu panda after having defeated Kai. Po became the master of the palace of jade did not change his attitude if not also his body. His belly had disappeared and instead had a muscular and sexy body. Which helped not only in making Tigress fall in love. If not also his old friend Song and a certain expert panda with the nunchakos. Together they called themselves the wives of the Dragon.

-Ready for your surprise dear? -Asked certain striped feline. Which had put a bandage on her husband to surprise her.

-If I'm ready, "Po said, then Tigress took off her blindfold revealing a beautiful vision of the three furry females wearing a pair of spandex lingerie ensembles. Po was not the only one who had changed in these years. Tigress had stopped using her bandages on her chest allowing her to develop a bust pronouncing like Jessica Rabbit's, complemented with well-defined curves. On the other hand Mei Mei had the same physicist of a Pandaren of World of warcraft. With thick breasts and a worthy behind a bimbo. Song on the other hand had the body of a sexy schoolgirl with a size D breasts and a size 38 back. Three beauty worthy of the majestic dragon warrior's cock. Once our beloved panda saw his wives his enormous manhood soon became present.

-Wow, I see that your friend liked very much to play with us.-said Tigress. Then the amber-eyed feline embraced the cock of her beloved with her generous breasts. While his naughty tongue began to lick the little tip which did not stop draining precum. Meanwhile Song and Mei Mei put their breasts around Po's face so that he would have fun sucking them at pleasure. After a long while, the Dragon Warrior's penis let out its white sperm on feline with amber eyes.

-Delicious.-Tigress said to what the other two female responded by cleaning their fur with their tongues.

After each of the lovers of Po took turns to feel the penis of his beloved within them.

"To have Tigress tell us Who are you?" Po said while profaning the pussy of the orange Felina.

-I'm Tigress. I am one of the wives of the Dragon Warrior, my body belongs only to the Dragon Warrior. I live to mate with him and conceive his children, "said the hot Tigress amid moans of pleasure.

The second was Song. The blue-eyed leopardess had always felt something for Po from the moment they met. And over the years his love had only grown. He did not mind having to share it. He could go through 18 hells just to be with his beloved.

-Oh Po I love your huge penis so much. They want you to get me pregnant as many times as you want. "Said the mottled feline.

Finally Mei Mei she had to work very hard to compete with the physique of Tigress and Song really Po did not care about the physical of their wives but the panda dancer considered that if he was going to be with Po should be the most beautiful of his spice . Luckily I had some friends willing to help her. During her love sessions she did not say anything, she just kissed her beloved master and would not let him go at any second. After a while when all the wives of the dragon were fertilized. Po gave them some time to rest.

-It was a nice surprise. My loves, "said Po Lying in his bed embraced by his Harem who were peacefully asleep.

The end...

Well I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harem-verse: Club Casagrande.

Greetings fanfics fans. Here masternica with a new chapter for this fic. Anyway before I start I think it's important that you know that this chapter can hurt the sensibility of some fans of this series (Alvin and the Chipmunk). So I recommend discretion. Without more to add let's start at once.

Humiliating the rivals.

Our story today begins at the reception of the Club a group of chipmunks that responded to the name of Calvin and the Hip Munk had entered the place. Without fear they approached the desk where a beautiful blonde was attending.

-Disculpa hermosura.-Calvin said to what the girl replied with a smile.

-Hello.- the woman said cheerfully.

-You must be the Hip-munk. Brittany and her sisters are waiting for them in room 18.-The receptionist said.

-Thank you dear.-Calvin said and he and his brothers went to meet the Chippetes. Ultimamente of Hip Munk they were suffering a loss in their sales in front of their competitors Alvin and the Chipmunks. Many critics referred to them as a cheap copy. So when Brittany and her sisters offered to spend a fun night with them they did not think twice. It was the perfect opportunity to take revenge on Alvin and company.

-I want to see the faces of those losers. When they know we take the virginity from their little friends, "said Calvin. Finally they reached the room mentioned above. And without losing time they knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Brittany from inside the room. But when entering the rappers they found a fourth void.

-What does this mean? -The imitation of Theodore said a spoiled child but without them noticing someone caught them behind and knocked them out with chloroform. Upon waking the vision that awaited the Hip-munks was their supposed lover tasting the genitals of their enemies. In addition to that there were also more girls in the room, all of them consenting to Alvin and his brothers. While they were naked they tied their hands in front of them.

-Well, they finally wake up- said Eleonere who had Theodore curled up in his generous breasts while with his hand he was masturbating the virility of his beloved. Noticing this, the Chippetes and the other girls turned to the Hip Munks and laughed at them.

\- Silly children seriously thought that the Chippetes were intersted in you. With those pinky fingers they have in the crotch. "Brittany said sadistically. Indeed the yards of Alvin and his brothers were much larger than those of Calvin and his rappers. Despite their low stature they had a virility of 10 inches.

-All this was an ingenious trick To make them see once and for all understand that they are nothing more than cheap copies. Now that we have clarified it Dear. Please make me love. I'm as horny as a mare in heat. "Jannette said then Alvin and his brothers started fucking like crazy with their Harem.

-Oh Theodore. You're so adorable. "Eleonore said as she and other girls treated Theodore like some milfs making love with a Shota.

-Simon praises me so much that you like my breasts.-Jannette said. Simon fucked his girls like a gentleman gently and emphasizing caresses in sensitive places.

-Oh, yes, baby. Fuck me like the whore I am, "Brittany said. As you can imagine Alvin was the most aggressive of the three fucking their lovers like a wild beast. As if he were a ferocious werewolf mating with a shepherdess. At this point Calvin and his group were furious they kept making noises and tantrums had it not been for the mordant ones they were wearing they would have heard a lot of swearwords. Until one of the girls took Calvin from the head.

-Bobby children is time to know their place. -Said the girl before pressing the balls of Calvin retiring in pain but finally making him silent.

"And if you two do not behave the same thing will happen to you," said the girl to Calvin's brothers. It seems it would be a very long night.

End...

Well I hope you liked it. I inform you that I have decided to update this fic every weekend. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	4. Chapter 4

Harem-verse: Club Casagrande.

Good morning companions. As I said yesterday, I'm going to update this fic on weekends, so today's quote is a story about one of my favorite series of today. Without more to add let's start.

Adrien's bunnies.

Our story today takes place in room 14. Where a young man with blond hair and green eyes shared a moment of intimacy with a blue-haired woman dressed as a playboy bunny. her suit had a hole for easy access to her tight pussy.

-Oh Adrien you make me feel in paradise.-Marinette said while his beloved kitten made love to him as only he could do it. After Ladybug and Chat Noir discovered the truth about Hawk Moth, they both helped Gabriel get Emily back. But even with the threat of Hawk Moth eliminated. Paris was still in danger for villains from other worlds. Even so, Adrien always took time to make his lovers happy. When Marinette and Adrien made love, the young man with blond hair tried to be tender and affectionate. Gently massaging the breasts of the young woman with blue hair while her big cock fucked her slow and sexy.

-Marinette you have been there for more than half an hour. You're not the only one you need from Adrien. "Said Kagami who was also in the place next to Nina, dressed like bunnies like Marinette.

-Well, but I warn you that you are not allowed to spend my time, said the Bunny in the red suit. Allow your companions to take their turn.

Kagami on his part wore a black bunny suit. Which agreed very well with his way of fucking. Unlike Marinette who was totally submissive to her beloved alpha. Kagami liked being the one on Adrian. Literally.

-Oh baby. Keep it up, "said the prodigy of fencing As he rode the cock of his beloved. At first Kagami was willing to give up Adrien's love but Marinette could not stand the idea of a kind girl like Kagami suffering in that way. Even being the dominant of the Situation Kagami could not deny that she was a slave of Adrien's Cock. Finally both lovers ran at the same time.

Last but not least was Nina. Unlike others they were extremely reluctant to share Adrien but our beloved Chat Noir was clear what was his place with a few spankings. That day Nina discovered the pleasure of masochism. His sex sessions with Adrien included whipping and biting. Even Adrien referred to her as his masochistic bunny. After a while Adrien exhausted all the energy of his maidens the three girls had fallen asleep hugging their ferocious green-eyed feline.

-Dream well, dear.- said Adrien.

the end...

Well I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading I am masternica. And I wish everyone a nice day / afternoon / night.


	5. Chapter 5

Harem-verse: Club Casagrande.

Good morning, my comrades from Fanfiction. Once again I bring you a new story for this fanfic. Well without more to add let's start at once.

The cute hero.

Our story today takes place in room 13. Where a group of girls made up of Enid, Eloide and a larger version of Dendy were tickling Ko.

-Oh KO. You're so adorable. "The purple-haired girl said.

-By the way, thank you for including me. I knew that this temporary growth serum would be useful someday.-said Dendy.

-Whatever. We did not come here just to tick Ko, "said Eloide. while she undressed to what Enid and Dendy smiled and undressed as well. Provoking in his small Shota Ko a blush and an erection of a hentai.

-Oh Ko. You are undoubtedly our little adorable.-said the girl with purple hair. Who together with her friends began to tenderly kiss her little friend. From his face to his penis which was very large despite the stature of its owner. Said penis was very sensitive. Since enough affectionate kisses to put it erect.

-Good girls. Who will go first? "Dendy asked.

\- See your first Enid. Let's leave the best for the last.-Said certain pretentious blonde. To which her purple-haired friend with an expression of a lot of security in herself.

Then Enid put her arms around Ko's neck and gave him a kiss full of passion and burning love. The tongues of both lovers played among themselves so that Enid would take Ko back. After that, the girl with purple hairs introduced the penis of her shota lover and began to ride him like a woman. Making her breasts wobble from one place to another.

-Don't repress you, little friend. You can play with my breasts if you want.-Enid said to what Ko obeyed increasing the pleasure of both. After a while both lovers arrived at the climax

The next lover of the little hero was Dendy the temporary growth serum made her look like a girl Enid's age. With a nice butt and big round and smooth breasts. Which Ko liked to use as a pillow. In fact, the position they adopted when they made love was Ko's on Dendy penetrating her while he rested his face against Dendy's tits. It only takes half an hour for both lovers to let out their fluids of love.

Last but not least we have Eloide. Enid's childhood friend was now Ko's childhood lover. Despite her refined attitude, Eloide was a sassy bitch. Licking Ko in a lascivious way before finally introducing his virility in her perverted pussy.

-An adorable child with the cock of a man. Just the features that I look for in a lover, "said the blonde archer. While she and her lover gave themselves over to their most basic instincts. It was like seeing a queen making love with one of her lackeys. Undoubtedly the best feeling that Eloide could feel.

After such a session of love Ko. He fell asleep in Enid's arms.

-Goodnight. My cute hero, "said the purple-haired girl.

The end...

Well I hope you liked it. I always thought that Ko would be the perfect Chota character. So I could not avoid including a story of this style. Well, thanks for reading, I am a masternica and I wish you all a nice day / afternoon / night.


	6. Chapter 6

Harem-verse: Club Casagrande.

Good morning, my comrades from Fanfiction. Once again I bring you a new story for this fanfic. Well without more to add let's start at once.

The defeat of Scourge.

Today's story is located in room 19. Where a blue hedgehog. He was having fun with his beloved Harem in front of the noses of his green enemy.

-Oh Sonic you are incredible.-said a red fox while the blue hero penetrated her in front of his pathetic ex-boyfriend. Fiona and the other members of Scourge's gang had been defeated by Sonic and the freedom fighters. And Tails came up with the brilliant idea that Sonic humiliated Scourge to make sure he did not try to take revenge. In addition to watching Fiona fuck with the person she hated the most in the world. The sonic copy also had to see all the girls who were interested in becoming sex slaves of Sonic.

-Oh poor Scourge, seeing your girlfriend fucking a real man makes you angry? Well maybe you should have thought about that before you messed with Mobius, "said a certain pink hedgehog mocking the green hedgehog.

-I'm surprised Fiona has noticed you. Even Colas has it bigger than you. "I add a certain red-head squirrel. At that moment Scourge began to kick like an annoying child. Then Amy took out a small device with a button that when pressed gave Scourge a strong electric shock.

-Remember that you have a device for downloads in the rear. So you better behave, "said Sally strictly.

Meanwhile Sonic had already downloaded his seed in Fiona.

-Good served. Who's next? "Sonic said.

\- I please. - said A pink hedgehog very similar to Amy but much crazier. One never imagines that an obsessive yandere like Rosy the rascal would stop loving Scourge but being honest the antithesis of Sonic treated her badly. And here I was now being the blue hero's sex toy.

-Oh My master, I am so happy that he accepted me. I do not know how he could have been in love with a puppet who could not even get over it. Even with the power of chaos, "said Amy's antithesis before he and his lover in turn gave each other a passionate kiss. Full of affection and mutual passion. Sonic's cock was so big that his lovers could cum two or three times before he let his sperm inside him.

-Well, Sonic, if you're done with those exhausted whores. We would like to receive some love, "said Sally. Obviously Sonic would never say no to his favorite girls. Amy and Sally was the perfect lovers duo. Two beautiful pairs of tits dressed with a rear worthy of a porn actress. Not to mention all the things they did to spoil Sonic. Kisses, Carisias, anything was allowed in the three of these three.

-You know Sally had my doubts about whether a polygamous relationship would work. But it is obvious that Sonic is too much for a single woman.-Amy said very flirtatious. To which Princess Sally responded with a lesbian kiss. That did more than stoke the sonic flame. Meanwhile Rosy stood in front of her old love. With his hammer

-The Master Sonic believes that it is no longer necessary for you to continue having erections. Say goodbye to your genitals Scourge.-Rosy said raising her hammer.

The end...

Well I hope you liked it by the way if you want to see Sonic's friends humiliating their antithesis just let me know. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


End file.
